gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Стеснённые ситуацией/Галерея
Скриншоты Начало S1e5 goat on mystery shack roof.png S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 2.png S1e5 mabel falling off globe.png S1e5 stan leaving.png S1e5 Soos saluting.png S1e5 wendy saluting.png S1e5 dipper reading 3.PNG S1e5 dipper holding 3.png S1e5_wendy_smiling.png S1e5 secret ladder to roof.png S1e5 wendy going on roof.png S1e5 Bill on rug.png S1e5 rooftop retreat.png S1e5 wendy hang 2.png S1e5 pinecone bullseye.png S1e5 van.png S1e5 wendy high five.png S1e5 dipper sealed lips.png S1e5 wendy zip.png s1e5 Later dorks.png s1e5 wendy lands.png S1e5 Mabel poking Dipper's cheek.png S1e5 dipper lying awake on bed.png Знакомство с друзьями Вэнди S1e5 shack close up.png S1e5 random dance party for no reason.png S1e5 fake note.png S1e5 dipper duckface.png S1e5 Dipper.png S1e5 picture of dipper in lamb costume.png S1e5 wendy smile.png S1e5 dipper swinging arms.png S1e5 dipper pointing.png S1e5 dipper flips mabel's hair.png S1e5 mabel mouth in hair.png S1e5 thompson upside down 02.png S1e5 thompson with no shirt.png S1e5 mabel chewing gum.png S1e5 this guy.png S1e5 tambry.png S1e5 robbie with guitar.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 robbie has shotgun.png S1e5 thompson car 01.png S1e5 thompson car 03.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 dipper chewing on marker.png S1e5 Mabel holds a marker.png S1e5 you stink.png S1e5 you look nice today.png s1e5 mabel don't embarass me.png S1e5_thompson_car_07.png S1e5 Dipper covers Mabel's mouth.png s1e5 mystery shack sun set.png S1E5 Stan watches The Duchess Approves.png S1e5 the duchess approves 1.png S1e5 the duchess approves 2.png s1e5 KIDS!.png S1e5 the duchess approves 3.png S1e5 the duchess approves 4.png s1e5 NOOOOOO.png Легендарная ночь S1e5 water tower 2.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 wendy and dipper looking at dusk 2 dawn.png S1e5 Wendy and Dipper looking at Dusk 2 Dawn.jpg S1e5 beware sign.png S1e5 dipper on fence.png S1e5 mabel running on ground.png S1e5 dipper with friend.png S1e5 lee on fence.png S1e5 wendy looking through window.png S1e5 Dipper adjusts his cap.png S1e5 dipper breaking down air vent.png S1e5 dipper opening door.png S1e5 dipper leading the way.png S1e5 robbie in lot.PNG s1e5 lee walk.png s1e5 tambry walk.png s1e5 nate walk.png S1e5 thompson 02.png s1e5 character silhouettes.png S1e5 open sign.png S1e5 closed sign.png S1e5 dusk 2 dawn appearance.png S1e5 mabel thinking.png S1e5 usa newz.png S1e5 slush machine.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 wendy leaning on atm.PNG S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 kitty litter.png S1e5 mints.png S1e5 soda exploding.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 party has been activated.png S1e5 smile dip shelf.png S1e5_smile_dip.png S1e5 dipper dirty face.png S1e5 mabel with smile dip.png S1e5 mabel chugging smile dip.png S1e5 dipper and wendy on shelf.png s1e5 Wendy impressed.png s1e5 Legendary.png s1e5 really?.png S1e5 thompson ice.png S1e5 tambry looking up.png S1e5 mabel slouching.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 1.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 2.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 3.png S1e5 mabel huge eyes.png S1e5 yes yes i am.png S1e5 dipper and popsicle.png Что-то не так... s1e5 dip gets ice.png s1e5 cooler monster.png S1e5 le gasp.png S1e5 omg said dipper.png S1e5 dipper confused.PNG s1e5 heard a lady screaming back here.png s1e5 whats all this about.png S1e5 dancy pants.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 04.png S1e5_dipper_and_wendy_skeletons.png S1e5 wendy and friends skeletons.png S1e5 Robbie not mirrored.png s1e5 convenience store phone.png s1e5 dipper calling.png s1e5 phone ringing.png s1e5 Stan and icecream.png S1e5 the duchess approves sturly 01.png S1e5 the duchess approves elizabeth.png S1e5 Stan invested.png S1e5 the duchess approves sturly 02.png S1e5 the duchess approves sturly and elizabeth.png s1e5 it's just like my life.png s1e5 mabel drool.png S1e5 onward aoshima.png Атака призраков S1e5 Cash scratch fever.png S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png S1e5 Nate step.png s1e5 dipper booed.png S1e5 robbie annoyed.png S1e5 Wendy says yeah kinda.png s1e5 dip disappointed.png s1e5 status update.png S1e5 activated ghosts.png S1e5 Pitt cola.png S1e5 person disappearing.png s1e5 dropped phone.png s1e5 status update tambry pic.png S1e5 screaming.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png S1e5 thompson disintegrating.PNG S1e5 thompson dancy pants 07.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 06.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 05.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 02.png S1e5 Nate scared.png S1e5 Nate without hat.png S1e5 the ghost behind nate.png S1e5 welcome...png S1e5 ghost laughing.png S1e5 they got mabel.png S1e5 apologizing.png S1e5 just go now.png S1e5 lees cereal.png S1e5 hot dogs.png S1e5 i know it's crazy.png S1e5 you gotta try.png S1e5 ghost closed the door.png S1e5 I don't like your tone.png S1e5 ghost lifting up nate.png s1e5 hotdog boyfriend.png S1e5 it begins.png S1e5 chips.png S1e5 welcome to your grave.png S1e5_dipper_wendy_duck.png S1e5 in the shelf.png S1e5 what do they want from us.png S1e5 revenge i guess.png S1e5 those are teenage things.png S1e5 realizes something.png S1e5 say that last part.png S1e5 what are you doing.png S1e5 dipper crawling.png S1e5 dipper watching the ghost.png S1e5 hey ghost.png S1e5 ghost turn around.png S1e5 dipper lifted.png S1e5 i gotta say something.png S1e5 i'm not a teenager.png S1e5 mabel awake.png S1e5 dipper fallen.png S1e5 ghost appears.png S1e5 mabel looking at the ghost.png S1e5 drop mabel.png S1e5 mabel fell down.png S1e5 pa and ma floating.png S1e5 pa and ma.png S1e5 homework wack.png S1e5 Dipper doing the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 Wendy's reaction to the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 ma and pa ghosts and lamby dipper.png S1e5 Lamby Lamby Dance big finish.png S1e5 Dipper during Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 tada pose.jpeg S1e5 Dipper smiles.png S1e5 dipper on the floor.png S1e5 everyone is released.png S1e5 Dipper goes up to Mabel.png S1e5 smile dip is evil.png S1e5 the gang wonders what happened.png S1e5 Wendy begins to explain.png S1e5 Wendy about to talk about Dipper.png S1e5 Dipper is worried.png S1e5 Wendy thinks of something else to say.png S1e5 Wendy changes the story.png S1e5 Nate and Lee high five.png S1e5 Robbie and Tambry.png S1e5 Wendy continues with her story.png S1e5 everyone is amazed.png S1e5 Dipper is relieved.png S1e5 Dipper is happy.png S1e5 Wendy keeps it a secret.png S1e5 Dipper keeps it a secret.png S1e5 throwing away the key.png S1e5 the store at night.png S1e5 traumatized for life.png S1e5 going to take a walk.png S1e5 Dipper is excited.png S1e5 next time.png S1e5 Dipper walks backwards.png S1e5 Dipper looks at the store.png S1e5 one final look.png S1e5 Driving off.png S1e5 Mabel is sick.png S1e5 sick joke.png S1e5 store in the distance.png S1e5 leaving the store.png Титры s1e5 waited for this moment.png s1e5 you had your chance at the cotillion you.png s1e5 ARRRGH.png S1e5 grunkle stan window.png Рекламное видео S1e5 roof time Разное s1e5 RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON lines.jpg s1e5 Mark Garcia storyboards 1.jpg s1e5 Mark Garcia storyboards 2.jpg s1e5 Mark Garcia storyboards 3.jpg Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 1 сезона Категория:Статьи